


boss of the world

by sunsetwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetwonders/pseuds/sunsetwonders
Summary: the biggest company in korea right now is neo culture tech. a tech company known to be intimidating and hardworking. the workers on the other hand know that is just from the outside looking in. focusing on 23 of the employees, you will get a look into what working at the company is really like.couples included :kun/tenhaechan/markyuta/winwinxiao jun/henderydoyoung/taeyongjeno/jaemin(more included in later chapters!)read here or on wattpad : @/catgirlfantasy
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. intro to the workplace

Neo Culture Tech

(technology/ finance business)

divisions : 

finance : taeyong, doyoung, kun, winwin, taeil

marketing : haechan, mark, yuta, ten, lucas

technology : jisung, xiaojun, renjun, yangyang,shotaro

sales : jaehyun, sungchan, johnny, jungwoo, 

equipment : jeno, jaemin, hendery, chenle, 

  
  


taeyong : manager of finances

mark : head of marketing 

jaehyun : head of sales


	2. welcome

korea has always been heavily focused on technology and getting the newest equipment out into society. thus, it wasn’t very surprising that the biggest company in the city seoul was a technology company.  _ neo culture tech.  _ was the leading company in technology in korea, as well as the leading overall company. from the outside the company looked intimidating. yet, the things that went on inside were anything but. 

the first floor held nothing to the business, just your standard lobby with secretaries who sat in the middle. 

the second floor was mostly for meetings, and held other storage or small kitchens for staff. 

the third floor belonged to sales, there were various cubicles arranged together in two sections. jaehyun’s desk sat at the end of the aisle connecting the two sections together. jaehyun was known to be a easy-going boss, who flirted with anyone in his department, but jaehyun was also serious about his work. the last days before he had to turn something in he showed a serious side and always turned his work in on time. the other workers were also easy-going until a deadline was approaching then the whole floor ascended into chaos. 

moving to the fourth floor, the marketing team resided here. to be completely honest mark was probably the only one on this floor who didn’t slack off on a regular basis. the five men all had their own desks which they rearranged frequently since they were the only people on the floor. the female employees often found themselves on this floor, but only lucas seemed to give them any attention. ten helped carry his weight with work and yuta was behind him when it came to contributing to work as well (mark beat both of them though). haechan and lucas either goofed off together or went to other floors to annoy their co-workers, but they always focused when told to. 

next was the sixth floor where finances resided, taeyong was the manager of this floor. he was also easy-going, but often overworked himself. the finance department had the most serious employees. ten also seemed to be found on this floor a lot trying to casually sneak looks at kun (who pretended not to notice, but found it cute). this floor was the most intimidating , but they had their fun at times, mostly when people from other floors where visiting, but that’s besides the point. they always had their work done way beyond deadline and due to this had a lot of free time. they mostly spent it either watching random shit on their computers or helping people on other floors. 

the seventh floor was rarely seen by people that didn’t work there. this was where the equipment was kept, causing this floor to be extremely cold. the workers on this floor though had the most fun, they either tested equipment the tech floor was working on or did whatever they wanted while waiting for the tech floor to finish. the newest employees where on this level, as it was the most recently added. hendery also frequently broke the things they were meant to be testing, so the remaining employees had an on-going bet about how quick he would be fired. 

the eighth floor was the last one that held actual employees, since the ninth floor only held the CEO’s office. this was the tech floor, even though the five boys were young they took their work extremely seriously. there time off on the other hand, that’s a completely different story. they were all super smart, so the work to them was a piece of cake. though this floor messed with the other floors the most. yangyang once coded a little droid type robot to go to the fifth floor and give ten a sticky note that read, “you smell” and that’s when ten started his “beef” with the eighth floor. 

even though everyone on all floors worked together under the company, on the day before new years the company would hold a “field day” between the floors. this is when things really got interesting as grown men and women tried extremely hard at children's game for a whole day. jisung shared at his first field day he felt extremely out of place, but once he saw johnny and mark fully wrestle over musical chairs he felt at home. the sixth floor has won for three years in a row, but ten swore every year that this would be the one where him and mark carried the fifth floor to victory, (they ended up in last every year). 

now for the biggest thing around the office, the relationships. the first relationship talked about around the office was haechan and mark. everyone had a gut feeling about the two, as haechan and mark never failed to seat their desks beside each other. they also always walked in work together every morning starbucks in hand, ate breakfast and lunch together at the office, and were caught by numerous co-workers out together at dinner after work. how was their relationship officially known? well funny story that is, see most workers either thought haechan and mark where together or mark and yuta. this caused lucas and ten to start a whole investigation which they somehow managed to rope the equipment floor into as well. they met to discuss things the pairs had done weekly which made the sixth floor catch on, and this caused taeyong to scold the men on privacy rather than join in on the mystery. the group seemed to give up after a month, until one morning when the duo seemed to be bickering about something stupid as they walked onto their floor. the two men stood in front of the other three men deep in argument about some anime they were watching. mark spoke at a fast pace trying to solidify his point to haechan once more who seemed not impressed as he rolled his eyes. mark didn’t seem to notice and kept going causing haechan to huff in annoyance before standing in front of the other man and laying a kiss on him to shut him up. mark recoiled and shoved haechan lightly pretending to not like it. 

“haechan! what are you doing?” he called, poorly acting to be upset at the boy. 

“oh shut up mark they basically know we’re together” the tan boy mumbled walking to his desk chair. mark shot the boy a look before joining him and sitting at the desk beside his. this then sprung an argument amongst them as to who gave it away the most. the fellow men on the floor just sat in shocked silence as their month long mystery was solved. 

mark and haechan happen to be the only official relationship known at the company, but don’t worry there’s more than just them. everyone basically knew ten had a crush on kun (including kun), but it seemed the two were still figuring out the whole relationship aspect. then there were yuta and winwin who were attached at the hip when they weren’t on their own floors actually doing their work, but no one really knew if they were actually dating. next was taeyong and doyoung who “hated” each other, but everyone (except them) seemed to agree what they had wasn’t hate. doyoung said he found helping taeyong annoying, but never turned down an invitation to help him. taeyong said he found doyoung’s work ethic lazy, but asked him for help on nearly every assignment. no one really knew when those two would get it together. finally, was jeno and jaemin, and xiao jun and hendery. both duo had the same dynamic going on where no one could really figure out if they were just really good friends or actually in a relationship. no one seemed to really care to figure out though, as they were entertained by them no matter what their relationship’s were. there are probably way more, but who knew what the future held. 

the last thing you need to know about the company is the CEO. no one really saw the CEO on a daily basis, he only rarely came out to check on the employees. instead he sent his new secretary shotaro to check on employees. oh did the employees adore shotaro. not only was he new to the building so he caught a lot of people’s attention for being a new face, he was also one of the cutest men the workers had seen. shotaro always smiled, spoke politely, and also offered to help even though he barely knew how. he frequently got lost around the building, but someone always stepped in to help him. one time someone was caught bad-mouthing shotaro for delivering some bad news from the CEO, and lucas had to forcefully hold haechan back. shotaro found the situation funny, and went on to eat lunch with lucas and haechan with no issue. that’s why everyone loved shotaro he was cute and easy-going, a great combination. 

well now you know the basics of _ neo culture tech,  _ join the adventure of working in this company along with the men! it’s almost guaranteed to never being boring when you have this many idiots working nine to five for five days a week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors! this is kinda a layout chapter, next chapter will get more into the storyline! i hope you enjoyed it! thank you!!!!


	3. finance department

finance department pov’s 

the monday started like any other, the crisp air blew against the large building as employees shuffled inside. it was eight in the morning as most of the men found themselves in the company cafe. the finance team sat together at a table all enjoying their own breakfasts in comfortable silence. the table beside them on the other hand was in chaos. the group of men watched the group beside them with sympathy. haechan was shoving a muffin down his throat as he filled out paperwork, beside him ten was out asleep on top of his report, mark was helping lucas with his work, and yuta was on his fourth cup of coffee. taeyong had asked the men what they were rushing to work on minutes before only to be completely ignored. the finance department's table silence was disrupted as jaehyun pulled up a chair to their table. 

“damn i feel bad for them,” jaehyun spoke, filling the air. taeyong sent him a questioning look along with the rest of the table. jaehyun coughed out a tiny laugh before taking a small sip of his coffee.

“boss hit them with a surprise deadline today,” jaehyun explained, looking at the chaotic table beside them once more. the table nodded in unison as he spoke. changing attention from the struggling marketing team, jaehyun began to ramble on about something else. kun’s attention seemed to remain on the sleeping thai boy sitting at the table beside him, taeil noticed, but decided to not tease him about it. they ate and shared a back-forth for a couple minutes until taeyong checked the time on his phone. they all had to be on their floor in about ten minutes, taeyong decided to go ahead and head up. jaehyun excused himself from the table once he saw taeyong leave so the other men could join him. they did and all five men went into an elevator to their floor.

the finance department was always quiet, intimidating some may say. they never really goofed off like the other floors did, don’t get it wrong they had their fun. yet, compared to the other floors they were almost boring. the workers never seemed to be that bothered by it though, even though they were “boring” the other departments always came to them. they seemed to see haechan the most, who forced them to check almost all of his proposals. he also dragged ten along with him, sometimes who just shyly stood to the side, eyes darting from random objects and kun. then, there was yuta who came to visit winwin, but usually he was just there to take him to lunch. taeyong loved helping his coworkers the most, he received lots of joy from seeing them happy. everyone saw taeyong as a trustworthy person (even though doyoung wouldn’t admit it, he felt the same). 

the men arrived at their floor, exiting the elevator orderly. the room was set up to where all of their desks connected, making it easier for them to trade paperwork among themselves. taeyong sat down with a sigh, the rest of them following behind him and doing the same. the day was going to be slow and they knew it. taeyong had turned in their information the previous day, so they didn’t really have a lot of work to do. thus, they all went to their own tasks. taeyong watched as taeil began to watch some netflix show on his desktop, he then moved his attention to kun and winwin’s conversation. 

“kun,” winwin dragged his name out in a whining tone, causing kun to roll his eyes. taeyong blew out a breath from his nose in an attempt to laugh. winwin had wheeled his desk chair to kun’s desk and was asking him to do something, what taeyong didn’t know. 

“no winwin. i’m not embarrassing myself today.” kun responded deadpanned. winwin stuck out his bottom lip and let out another whine, his eyes meeting taeyong’s. taeyong raised his eyebrow in question. 

“taeyong!” winwin called turning towards him, “tell kun to go give this paper to ten!” taeyong let out a snicker as kun sent him a pleading look. 

“come on kun, it gives you a reason to stretch your legs.” taeyong responded, winwin grinned. kun sent him a look of, ‘i would kill you if i could’ before letting out a groan and snatching the papers off his desk. 

“fine, but winwin you’re coming with me.” kun said, smiling smugly. winwin’s mouth opened to say something then shut again. he looked to taeyong for help, who just sent him a shrug back. winwin was now the one groaning as he rose to stand beside kun. taeyong watched as the two men walked to the elevator, then ascended to the fourth floor when it arrived. 

“well, there goes the love-birds.” taeil commented, getting a half chuckle out of doyoung who was sitting at the desk connected to his. taeyong let out a small giggle at the comment as well, shifting his attention to doyoung. he was leaning back in his chair, somewhat relaxed, reading through a stack of stapled papers. taeyong remembered the first time he met doyoung, he was overwhelmed by the other man. doyoung had everything planned out when it came to work, taeyong wasn’t used to things like that. at one point taeyong even looked up to doyoung as the model employee. neither man really knew when the dynamic changed. taeyong knew he liked doyoung, but he didn’t know how the other man felt. he was like fifty-percent sure he liked him back, but also fifty-percent sure he hated him. taeyong seemed to realize he was staring at doyoung at the same time taeil broke him out of his thoughts.

“shit!” the short man called, “i gotta go give some papers to johnny.” taeil stood up in a semi rush, grabbing some paperwork and making his leave. taeyong swore he saw taeil give him a smirk as the elevator doors closed. fuck! taeyong thought, trying to casually look over at doyoung without him knowing. doyoung let out a sigh, making taeyong quickly put his eyes back on the screen in front of him. doyoung caught him looking and he knew it, he knew it because of the semi-smirk that he wore on his face. 

“taeyong,” his eyes met doyoung’s, “come look at this.” he spoke in a normal, serious tone. taeyong still felt nervous despite the seemingly innocent request. instead of casually rolling his chair over doyoung watched as taeyong rose from his seat and walked over to him. taeyong stood behind doyoung’s desk awkwardly, not sure if he should squat down to doyoung’s level, or remain standing. taeyong looked at the screen, deciding to squat down slightly to get a better angle. it was like all ability to process information left the bleached haired man’s brain all at once. 

“why are you so nervous?’ doyoung scoffed with a roll of his eyes. taeyong scowled at the man, but contemplated in his head. he didn’t know why he was so nervous, it was honestly an unfair question to ask. was it because he was nervous about what doyoung was showing him? or maybe he was just nervous because he knew if he got something wrong he’d never hear the end of it. taeyong was wrecking all of his brain trying to come up with why he was nervous, but in the back of his head he knew why.

“is it because we’re alone, taeyong?” the question came out in such a low-tone taeyong almost swore he made it up completely. taeyong turned to face the dark haired man, confusion painted on his face. doyoung was wearing a smirk that pissed taeyong off. doyoung was never this openly cocky and it pissed taeyong off, yet excited him. doyoung came closer to taeyong and before the other man could recoil, his mouth positioned next to his ear.

“ you want to do something more exciting than work?” taeyong shivered, his cheeks painted a light pink. doyoung pulled away, still supporting the same smirk on his face. taeyong opened his mouth to say something probably in protest, yet nothing came out. instead doyoung’s mouth was on his. taeyong didn’t hesitate to kiss back which took doyoung by surprise, but seemed to egg him on. doyoung sweeped taeyong into his lap, disconnecting their lips for a few moments. taeyong’s face was painted a pretty pink that made doyoung momentarily lose his breath, doyoung couldn’t help it and connected their lips once more. taeyong felt overwhelmed, but in the best way possible, his brain was mush, his only thoughts about keeping up with doyoung’s pace. they were so lost in eachother they almost didn’t hear the ding of an elevator arriving on their floor, key word was almost. 

the elevator doors slid open, but not slowly enough. there stood jeno, staring at taeyong sitting on doyoung’s lap. with a shove taeyong was on the floor, unable to catch himself. jeno’s face heated up and he violently pushed the close door button, then randomly hit a floor. taeyong looked back and forth from the elevator then to doyoung. 

“shit.” doyoung muttered, running a hand through his hair. 

“what the fuck!” taeyong called, shoving doyoung’s leg as he was still sat on the floor.

“what do you mean what the fuck! it takes two to kiss!” doyoung argued back. taeyong huffed, crossing his arms like a child. he knew he was beat. this would be gossip between the departments and they both knew it. 

“what do we do now?” taeyong asked, facing away from doyoung. doyoung sighed at the question, for once doyoung wasn’t prepared. he muttered an ‘i don’t know’. taeyong would love a situation where doyoung didn’t know the answer to a big question, but this situation involved him and doyoung making out. therefore, there was no time for taeyong to be petty. 

“i mean you liked it though, right?” doyoung asked in a smaller than normal voice. 

“fuck you.” taeyong replied. doyoung shot him a confused face, a bit taken back at the man’s response. “yes i liked it.” taeyoung rolled his eyes, blushing once more. doyoung’s cheeks faintly went pink at this confession. with this doyoung leaned down and laid a kiss on taeyong’s cheek. 

“i mean everyone already knows, so why not just go on a date with me?” doyoung asked smugly. taeyong rolled his eyes, but his smile told doyoung the boy wasn’t actually annoyed. the light-haired boy shrugged.

“i guess whatever.” he grumbled in response. doyoung let out a giggle, before turning back to his desk.

“alright, let’s get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i hope you enjoy this chapter! sorry it's kinda later, i started school back so i have been a bit busy! anyways, each chapter will be from a different department's pov, but all the stories do tie together! thank you so much for reading, stay healthy, see you soon! <3


	4. marketing department

marketing department pov

haechan rushed through the poorly lit hallways, stopping every once in a while as some papers slipped from grip. the tanned skinned boy made it into the elevator, violently pushing the button to take him to the lobby. once he arrived his eyes aggressively searched for his light-haired boyfriend. haechan found him in seconds and charged for him. mark didn’t seem to notice at first, but once he did his eyes followed the younger one confusingly. haechan dumped the clustered pile of papers onto the table as yuta arrived at the table as well. 

“what is this?” the japanese man asked, eyes darting from mark to haechan. mark gave him a simple shrug as haechan seemed to try and catch his breath.

“shotaro just told me our deadline that was supposed to be friday got moved to monday.” haechan huffed out. the words seemed to register to the men late, after about thirty seconds of no reaction haechan watched as their eyes grew. both men let out curses, before grabbing a random handful of papers to read through. lucas arrived at the table minutes later as well, a tray of food in hand. he seemed to have ordered breakfast for all five members of his department. they all gave him smiles which confused him, until he was caught up by yuta. lucas then joined the group by slugging around papers. haechan began to chug his coffee, looking around at the messy table in front of him. 

“hey,” everyone turned to him, “where’s ten?” 

as if fate and timing was on haechan’s side in came ten. the normally hyper thai man walked over to the table sluggishly. his eyes droopy, dark circles below them. the other four men watched in concern as he slumped in the chair next to lucas. 

“tennie?” haechan started, “are you okay?” ten groaned then rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. 

“yeah, it’s just my neighbors again.” the men all nodded in understanding. ten had told them about his recurring issues with his neighbors who seemed to never shut up at night. ten had already complained to his landlord, but was told they couldn’t afford to lose such a big customer, as multiple people lived in the apartment. thus, ten was stuck with nowhere to really turn. haechan has offered him a room at his place, but ten was afraid of disrupting haechan’s time with his boyfriend too much to agree to the deal. he sighed and began to scope out the situation that was before him in the office.

“what’s all this?” ten asked, cocking a brow. yuta let out an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

“they pushed our deadline to today.” yuta explained with an empathetic face. ten let out a sigh, rubbing his face once more. “it’s fine though, we have basically everything done.” yuta kept going trying to make the man feel a little bit better. ten nodded his head and grabbed some papers, starting to read them. lucas sent ten a small smile, pushing a coffee towards him. 

the men worked hard for around twenty minutes, around five minutes in though they noticed ten has already dozed off in his work. no one bothered to wake him up, as yuta was right they were basically done with what they needed for the deadline. the men finished the assignment pretty quickly, they had organized relatively everything they needed. ten was now fully out, arms sprawled out with his face smushed into the table-top. 

haechan noticed his colleagues leaving around him, so he decided it was time they made their leave as well. haechan and mark snuggly carried their paperwork in their arms as they walked towards the elevator. lucas and yuta cleaning up their trash behind them, lucas giving ten a light smack on the head to wake him up. ten sprung up with an annoyed expression, swatting around his head at whatever woke him. when his arm found nothing he seemed to come to, realizing he was in fact in the office. he sheepishly rose from his seat, shuffling to the elevator behind the two taller men. the five men gathered in the elevator and ten felt the urge to apologize for his “unprofessional behavior”, which the other men laughed off. they were all friends, so of course they understood that ten was in a dilemma. 

ten loved that about where he worked. he never felt like he dreaded coming into work, even when he had a deadline or a presentation that day. sure some days we're just plain bad, but everyone goes through that. working at NCT was like a dream come true, he made great friends and even found someone who made him feel like a schoolboy again. ten knew in the back of his head that kun knew he liked him, but part of him hoped he didn’t. ten enjoyed the chase, the feeling like you’re suffocating when that certain person enters the room. he felt that with kun. the moment the older man walked into the marketing floor on ten’s first day it hit him. it was like ten had got punched in the gut the moment the chinese man walked onto his floor to meet him. deep down ten loved it. the burning in his cheeks when kun spoke to him, the way his head filled with kun in his free time, or the way he fidgeted when kun’s eyes stayed on him for too long. that’s probably why ten hadn’t tried to make the move to something serious, he was scared. scared that it would all go away now that he had him, but at the same time ten wanted to be his. he mentally told himself to talk to kun about this, but he knew he would never grow the balls to do it. 

ten rubbed his eyes once more with a sigh. the elevator doors screeched open as they arrived on the fourth floor. ten decided to blame his previous thoughts on the tiredness in his veins, as he made his way to his desk. he opened his laptop up, logging into the company’s database to check what he needed to do. deadline, design for an online article, and show his proposal to the sales team. ten sighed at the workload. it wasn’t the worst, but with the way ten was feeling right now it felt like it would take eternity. ten turned his attention to the other men in the room to try and catch a break. 

haechan was currently poking at mark who was typing away at his desktop, every once in awhile the canadian would slap haechan’s away. haechan didn’t stop though just giving him a cute giggle and then after a couple minutes starting again. then, there was a yuta who was probably online shopping, but ten couldn’t see his screen so this was an assumption. he caught ten looking and sent him a smile. yuta must have thought ten was upset, because he started to roll his chair towards him. ten was too tired to even ask the man not to come over, so he let him roll to him. 

“hey tennie,” yuta spoke softly, his hand going to ten’s back. he rubbed his back gently and ten felt himself relax. yuta gave him another empathetic look as ten leaned into the touch while closing his eyes. “you’ve gotta find somewhere else to stay, baby.” ten thought nothing of the pet-name as that was just how yuta talked. he knew yuta was right, but he didn’t know where to go. ten went to respond, but was cut off by the elevator doors opening. ten could make out winwin from the door frame, so he pushed himself slightly away from yuta. oh god the feeling ten got when his brain finally registered who was behind winwin. 

“yuta!” winwin cheered making his way towards yuta and ten. ten turned away from them, knowing winwin would worry about him because of the bags under his eyes. ten was too slow. “ten chittaphon!” oh god not the full name, ten thought. he slowly turned to face him with a small smile. winwiwn got close to ten’s face inspecting the bags under his eyes. this is when ten finally realized who was behind winwin. ten jerked his face away from winwin and turned towards haechan who was watching the scene unfold. winwin tsked, turning back to yuta with a small frown. winwin mouth the word ‘neighbors?’ to yuta, who nodded. 

“ten, you need to move out, and that’s all i’ll say for today.” winwin nagged. ten rolled his eyes, but only haechan saw who sent him a small smile. ten was embarrassed, he planned to lowkey ignore kun since he looked this bad. 

the room went silent until winwin decided to drag yuta to the vending machine, while lucas, mark, and haechan decided to “go to the bathroom”, kun following behind them all sluggishly. ten felt like crying, everyone cared for him, but he couldn’t fix this problem. footsteps made their way towards him, ten assumed it was winwin. 

“i’m sorry winwin i can’t move out, they won’t let-” ten was cut off, by a voice that wasn’t winwin.

“it’s okay, ten. it’s not winwin.” kun spoke softly, huffing as he took yuta’s seat next to ten. ten’s face went into a light pink state just at the sight of kun and he found himself nervously laughing. ten let out a short apology. he faced kun, but found himself unable to meet his eyes. 

“you don’t have to tell me what’s up with your neighbors, but i’d like to offer you something.” kun spoke once more, ten was now looking at him. ten nodded, telling kun to go on.

“ i want you to come stay at my place,” the words froze ten, “i have a guest room and i’d be no problem.” ten swears everything went still, kun was still talking, but ten couldn’t even make out the words. finally, he was back on earth as his head processed what just happened. 

“what?” ten asked softly, not even fully realizing he’d even said it. kun found this cute and let out a small giggle. 

“i want you to come stay at my place, until your landlord can figure something out,” ten felt like he was on fire. “you don’t have to answer me today, but think about it.” ten nodded, not even bothering to open his mouth, afraid of what would come out. “good,” kun patted ten’s head. “in all honesty i miss the ten who was always smiling and talking about something with passion,” ten’s face went red.

“fine, but if i feel like i’m troubling you i’m leaving immediately.” ten said sternly, causing kun to smile. kun gave him a salute, then stuck his hand out for a handshake. ten giggled and shook his hand. 

“okay, it’s a deal.” ten said and kun disconnected their hands.

“good, i was starting to miss the ten who visited my department to look at me,” kun said with a sigh, “but you were pretty cute when you slept earlier.” 

ten wanted to slump into the floor and die of embarrassment. instead he chose to give kun a shove and turn back to his laptop. i mean ten couldn’t die now, he had just gotten himself a new roommate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first public fic, so this is crazy to me! sorry for any errors, i will try to go back and change any mistakes! see you soon, stay healthy!


	5. equipment department

equipment department pov: 

jeno twiddled his thumbs as he spun himself around in his rolly chair. the day was extremely slow and jeno found himself more bored than usual. he had already tried to annoy jaemin, but was shooed away as jaemin played some shooty game on his phone. defeated, jeno then rolled his way over to chenle. the chinese man gave jeno some attention until jeno made some lame joke, and was shooed away once more. jeno retreated with a pout and made his way over to his final victim. hendery seemed to see jeno coming his way and sent him a smile. the duo played with some spare equipment parts they had, until hendery was distracted by a call from xiaojun. jeno sighed and threw his head back against his rolly chair. jeno had no work to do, and he despised it. on top of that, he wasn’t even getting attention from his colleagues. jaemin’s round of his game seemed to come to end, as he noticed jeno’s boredom. he shuffled around some papers on his desk before raising up a stapled packet of papers. 

“hey jen!” jaemin called. the black haired man’s head snapped up to face him. this made jaemin coo in his head, as he continued speaking. “can you take this to finance for me?” jeno nodded and rose from his seat. jaemin assumed jeno would complain about having to run an errand, but he heard no protests. jeno snatched the packet out of jaemin’s grip, and was on his way. 

jeno decided to take his time running this errand, as he was not in any hurry to return back to his department floor. he planned to stop by the kitchen first, but decided against it in the end. jeno rose to the sixth floor relatively quickly. as the doors opened the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. normally they were all talking at the same time trying to get their assignments done quickly, but not today. jeno didn’t let that phase him though as the doors completely opened. jeno should’ve stopped by the kitchen first. 

the elevator doors were wide, and jeno was presented with a graphic scene. taeyong on doyoung’s lap. the two obviously just ate each other's faces, but jeno didn’t want to assume. jeno didn’t have much time to do anything as his fight or flight kicked in. with a severely red face jeno pounded the ‘close door’ button, and settled for clicking a random floor level. they knew he saw them too, as in the last seconds of the door being open jeno met doyoung’s eyes. jeno’s brain couldn’t process anything right now, so jeno didn’t notice the elevator raise three levels. as soon as the doors were open jeno stepped out. panting severely, jeno stood outside the elevator trying to catch his breath. 

“jeno?” johnny asked, causing jeno to jump. jeno was too flustered to process what was going on.

“taeyong and doyoung, they i- i saw them...well,” jeno stammered, causing all the men on the floor to stop what they were doing. with the focus of the room being on jeno he folded even further. 

“what about taeyong and doyoung?” johnny asked, trying to push jeno to spit out whatever had him this upset. jeno was caught in an internal conflict. he couldn’t brush off the situation due to the way he was acting, but it felt wrong to say what he saw. jaehyun and jungwoo now crowded jeno as well. sungchan, who jeno didn’t know that well, stayed seated. jeno pulled at his clothes.

“what did they kiss?” jungwoo teased, jeno tensed. he tried not to react, as he knew jungwoo was joking. johnny eyed jeno down still and noticed the younger’s reaction. his head cocked. 

“you’re fucking joking,” johnny laughed, “finally?” jeno shook his head profusely, but it was too late. the three older colleagues were already talking amongst themselves.

“no! they weren’t” jeno’s face heating up. jeno was always a shit liar. johnny smirked and gave jeno a pat on the shoulder. jeno felt no relief from the gesture and sighed in shame. he didn’t even bother to tell johnny not to tell anyone as he knew jungwoo had probably already texted half the building. 

jeno decided to head back to his floor. once he arrived he apparently still looked shaken up, as jaemin rushed to his side. jaemin asked what was wrong, cupping jeno’s face.

“i walked in on taeyong and doyoung after they kissed,” jeno murmured. jaemin hopped back in shock. 

“what?” jaemin asked, catching everyone’s attention again. jeno felt a wave of deja vu as he ignored jaemin and walked to his desk. 

“look i just explained everything to the sales floor, because apparently i don’t know how to use the elevator. go ask jungwoo.” jeno huffed. everyone was kinda taken aback, but understood jeno was probably just frustrated. 

jeno never involved himself with stuff like this unless it was with people he was close with. taeyong and doyoung were his superiors in the workplace, so they felt some amount of empathy for the man. jaemin moped back over to his desk and sat down with a huff. 

jeno decided to send an apology email to doyoung. jeno wrote it out and sat there for about twenty minutes making sure it was okay. finally, he sent it. 

_ To : Kim Doyoung  _

_ From :Lee Jeno _

_ Dear Doyoung, _

_ I am very sorry for walking in on what i did. i wish i could say people didn’t know, but I am an idiot. I pressed the wrong button and ended up on the Sales floor. I am so so sorry, I would never want to spread something like that, but you know how jungwoo is. Please let me make it up to you and Taeyoung! _

_ Love,  _

_ Lee Jeno _

jeno felt a little better, but still felt some amount of guilt. he waited anxiously for doyung’s reply. with a ding from his laptop jeno shot to his email’s. 

_ To : Lee Jeno _

_ From : Kim Doyoung _

_ Dear Jeno, _

_ Hey Jen! I am the one who should be sorry, that was inappropriate for work. It’s okay that people know me or Taeyong would’ve probably spilt the beans too. I’ll talk to Jungwoo, don’t be so hard on yourself. Me, you, Jaemin, and Taeyong should do something sometime instead of you making it up to me! Take care! _

_ Love,  _

_ Kim Doyoung _

jeno felt a wave of relief rush over him as he read the email. he blushed slightly at the part about jaemin, but shook it off. jeno smiled to himself and turned to jaemin. jeno now had the rest of the day to bother jaemin, guilt free!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! sorry if this one was kinda bad, i felt a little rushed to get something out! sorry for any errors as well! stay healthy!!! see you soon :)


End file.
